Pathfinding
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: /DIV/ Le temps passe. Les choses changent. Les gens marchent, courrent, trébuchent, tombent. Se relèvent, et repartent de plus belle.


_**A/N** : _Je n'avais pas écrit depuis quelques mois, et puis on m'a montré un article. Ça fait du bien.

_**Musicien(s)**_ : DIV

_**Pairing :**_Aucun

* * *

J'ai glissé. Je croyais connaître la route, alors j'ai voulu courir, mais j'ai glissé, et je suis tombé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que le chemin était boueux. Et me voilà entre deux pentes raides, une devant, une derrière moi. J'y vois flou, comme si j'étais devenu subitement myope. Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres chemins. Je ne vois pas où m'accrocher. Des voix, celles de mes amis, je crois, tentent de me guider, mais je ne saisis pas bien le sens de leurs mots. J'ai du me cogner la tête et devenir à moitié sourd. Je dois les retrouver, je dois les rejoindre. Je sais que tout ça n'est que temporaire. Que je peux retrouver la vue, et l'ouïe.

"Chisa, tu as fini les paroles pour la prochaine chanson ?"

Je relève la tête, souris. C'est Chobi, qui sautille sur place en faisant des figures avec un élastique entre ses doigts. Je crois qu'il est impatient de pouvoir faire quelque chose de mes mots, ou bien il a juste terminé tout ce qu'il avait à faire, et il s'ennuie. Pauvre Chobi. Être hyperactif, ça ne doit pas être plus acile que d'en avoir un dans son entourage. Nous travaillons lentement, par rapport à lui, mais il ne s'en formalise jamais. Il est fou à lier, d'accepter de nous avoir nous pour entourage. Mais sa présence nous fait du bien, à tous. À lui, je ne sais pas. Il pense tellement vite qu'il saute certaines étapes.

"Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié. Désolé."

Je lui adresse un sourire d'excuse, il se contente d'hausser les épaules et de sourire. Comme toujours. Il est hallucinant, notre Chobi. Toujours heureux, quoiqu'il fasse. Toujours heureux.

"Des fois, j'aimerais bien être comme toi, je murmure, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ne pas tenir en place ?"

J'éclate de rire. On ne le changera jamais, je crois. On ne changera jamais aucun des membres de ce groupe.

"Mais non. Ne pas me formaliser d'un rien, j'entends."

Il sourit malicieusement. Il le sait, ils le savent tous, que je cherche la bonne route. Sa voix, comme celles de Shougo et Satoshi, cherche à me guider. Et je sais qu'il est ravi que je lui pose des questions.

"Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien, oui. Mais ça ne viendra pas comme ça. Tu veux toujours tout faire trop vite, tout réussir du premier coup, Chisa. Il faut que tu apprennes à prendre ton temps, à recommencer. Regarde notre prince : sur certaines photos, il sourit. Ce n'en est qu'une toutes les trois semaines, mais c'en est une toutes les trois semaines de plus qu'avant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ah, attention, tu as fait une faute, là. Les "tunèbres", ça ne veut rien dire."

Je l'écoute attentivement, jette un regard à notre batteur. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas osé l'interrompre, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien saisi. Il veut m'aider, et c'est ça l'important, même si, sur l'instant, je reste un peu perplexe...

"Tu veux dire que je peux me détendre, mais sans me détendre..? Je ne comprends pas bien."

Je me sens parfois stupide, en ce moment. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis devenu un peu sourd. Et là, c'est un des moments où il faudrait que je ne le sois pas.

"Je veux dire que tu peux te détendre au sujet d'une chose à la fois, explique-t-il en orrigeant ma faute. Respire un grand coup."

J'obéis.

"Maintenant, regarde ta feuille. Ne la lis pas, regarde-la dans l'ensemble."

Encore une fois, je m'exécute, observe l'objet. Il y a des ratures partout, des fautes tous les dix mots. C'est illisible, même moi, je m'y perds.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a toutes ces ratures ?"

Je réfléchis. Là, je ne trouvais pas le bon mot. Là, mon trait n'était pas beau. Là, les paroles ne correspondaient plus à la chanson. Là, c'était ma liste de courses qui s'était incrustée au milieu d'une phrase. Je lui détaille le tout rapidement, tant et si bien que je trébuche sur mes mots.

"Stop. Touts ces ratures, elles sont là parce que tu veux absolument y arriver du premier coup. Parce que tu veux à tout prix que ces paroles soient parfaites. Résultat, c'est illisible."

Il prend un feutre rouge, et barre tout. Je fulmine, tend ma main pour l'arrêter. Il me repousse. Tous mes efforts de la journée, partis en fumée !

"Recommence. Encore, et encore, et encore. Ne cherche pas à rester sur une seule voie. Essaies-en plusieurs. Tatonne. Trouve celle qui t'ira le mieux. Et surtout, ne cherche pas à tout prix la perfection. Tu ne feras que t'égarer encore plus."

Il m'adresse un grand sourire, place ses mains derrière son dos, comme un gamin heureux de sa bêtise. Chobi sait toujours trouver les mots. Je l'admire, un peu. Il est tellement fort qu'il trouve toujours comment me faire comprendre son baratin.

"Comme ça, je pourrais enfin t'offrir ce que je garde pour toi depuis si longtemps."

Et il s'éloigne, part embêter quelqu'un d'autre, sans même me laisser le temps de lui demander ce qu'est cette chose qu'il "garde pour moi". Je regarde mon cahier, prend le feutre rouge. Et barre encore une fois les paroles.

"On recommence."

Et on prend le temps de s'égarer. Je me mets au travail, mais au bout de quelques secondes, un troupeau d'éléphants accoure vers moi.

"J'ai oublié ! Si tu t'égares, viens nous voir ! Tous les trois, on peut peut-être t'aider à trier tes mots. C'est toujours plus facile à plusieurs !"

Il s'incline, repart. Je peux entendre sa voix, au loin, et son rire. Il diffuse sa bonne humeur dans toute la pièce.

Et moi, le sourire aux lèvres, j'écris.


End file.
